


Another Time, Another Place

by Kerica



Series: TMNT Second Chances and New Beginnings [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Adventure Gone Wrong, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, Mid-War, Paradox, Pre-Same As It Never Was, SAINW, how mikey lost his arm, inspired by a dream, sainw mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica
Summary: Mikey spots something in Don's lab and coerces his girlfriend to go with him through it, but they stumble into a nightmare.-----Such a pretty face and a sweet smile...he'd be jealous of his other self, but he's too tired. Just knowing that elsewhere he's happy with a girl like that...that's enough for him.-----Two Mikeys from different dimensions, but it's not a happy fun time.





	Another Time, Another Place

“Oh! Hey, Cassie, look at this! Don’s built something cool again!” Mikey waved at Cassidy as he peered at what looked like a metal doorway on metal stands, a lever on one side. The door looked futuristic with a forked connection in the middle so it would slide into the sides.

“Whatcha got, Mikey?” Cassie came over, curious and excited. They really shouldn’t be in here, but it was Don’s turn for patrol and that left the lab free. Maddie would probably kill her for invading the scientist’s territory, but Mikey had convinced her, talking up about how fun it would be.

“I wonder if this is some sort of portal!” Mikey ran his fingers over the metal, feeling how cold it was, “Think he’s done with it yet?”

“Why would Donny be making a portal? I don’t think we should find out.” Cassie frowned at at the contraption, not coming too close. “What if there’s no way back?”

“Donny wouldn’t makes something like this if there wasn’t a way back.” Mikey walked around it, looking for buttons, “Could be how it is in movies, where there’s this glowing thing on the other side for us to see.”

“Yeah, but anyone else could come through, too.” Cassidy didn’t like where this was going, but who would she be if she didn’t agree in the end if she couldn’t dissuade him? She couldn’t very well let him go in alone. She’d never forgive herself if she didn’t come back or came back hurt.

“It probably shuts automatically. We could leave a note for Donny to open it up for us when he comes back, yeah? I mean, that’s several hours from now. No one will miss us.” Mikey winked at her.

“Oh god, why am I letting you talk me into this?” Cassie groaned.

“‘Cause you love me and we can have some adventure together. This is a once in a lifetime chance!” Mikey batted his lashes at her.

“Once in a lifetime? Don’t you guys deal with magic on a regular basis? Not counting us at Fireside, of course.” Cassie rolled her eyes.

“Well, Donny’ll no doubt come to his senses and destroy it before he even finishes it.” Mikey pointed out.

“Aha! You just admitted it couldn’t even be finished yet! We don’t even know where this goes! Past, present, five minutes from now! We could drop off the side of a mountain!” Cassie waved her arms.

Mikey jumped at her and pinned her arms down, then put his finger to his mouth, “Shhh, someone will hear you!”

“Good, then maybe we won’t have to find out if our death is on the other side of that door.” Cassie huffed at him, but quieted her voice anyway.

Mikey patted her head, “That’s why we’d die together.”

“I don’t like the sound of this. Your brothers would be devastated!” Cassie’s face twisted in horror.

“Tell ya what. I’ll stick my head in first and if I step through you just follow, yeah?” Mikey shook his head.

“I’ll write that note, then.” Cassie wrinkled her nose at him, going to Donny’s desk and finding his notepad as Mikey made an excited ‘woop’ and pulled the lever.

* * *

“ _ Over here, my son.”  _ Splinter gestured to Mike to follow.

It had been all he could do not to stare at his arm dumbly and be cut down by the Karai-Bot that had chopped it off with its saw-blade. It had gotten a rocket to the back and taken down by another member of the resistance, and he had to stumble back and away, out of sight.

The entire building he was in rumbled and shook, dust raining down on him and he had fallen in a heap before his sensei had appeared. He was in shock. He could feel his body going cold already and numb. Still, the ghost motioned more urgently and he got onto his knees and partially crawled and half shuffled his way towards it. More rumbling and shaking and he barely made it to the crevice before parts of the building started falling.

“ _ Up, Michelangelo. Up.” _ Splinter hissed at him, his form fading in and out. He was up on a broken flight of stairs, and on it was a bolder against the broken wall and the hole there was just big enough he could crawl into. So he did, and the ghost was completely gone now.

His breath was coming in stutters, his heart-rate controlling how the blood from his arm gushed. He needed to stem the flow, but with one hand how was he going to do that? He was going to bleed out. He was going to die right here, under a piece of debris with no one nearby to save him. Enemies would follow the blood trail, shoot him in the head just to make sure he was dead when they discovered his still body.

Mike undid the belt for his nunchucku and brought it up to his bicep, trying his best to get it around it and loop the end using slick fingers and his teeth. He couldn’t get it tight enough. There weren’t enough holes. So he had to loop the leather instead. It still didn’t feel tight enough, the blood was everywhere, creating a pool around him.

“There’s blood! Oh god, this way!”

Such a pretty voice. Twinkled in just the right way, even panicked as it was. Shuffling, he couldn’t even muster up any panic at being discovered. The edges of his vision were darkening.

“There’s...there so much...oh god, oh god, oh god...” Closer now. Oh, no...don’t move the boulder...he winced at the light and then flinched harder at the scream. “Nonononono! Mikey!” How did this lovely, too clean angel know his name? One of the resistance? A voice, young, horrified, responded but he couldn’t hear the words. His eyes were trained on the brunette with glittering emerald eyes. Tears.

There was a grunt of pain that left him, and he weakly glanced over to see she was tightening the belt. Such soft hands shouldn’t be getting bloody and scraped up. He reached out and took one, marveling at how tiny it was in his own. Shocks trembled through his body, sparking the numbness he felt and their eyes met. “A pretty face needs a pretty name.”

She hiccuped and fresh tears spilled, “Cassidy. You shouldn’t speak. Help is coming.”

“Everyone’s dead. There’s no point.” He brushed bloodied fingers over a pale cheek, and he felt bad. It didn’t look right. “I feel it. I feel you. You don’t belong here, pretty angel.” He felt himself fading faster. Talking made his throat hurt, and he tasted blood on his tongue. “Another time, another place. You’d belong to me.”

“I do. I do belong to you, Mikey...oh god, please, stay with me!” She patted at her face and he saw another green hand gasp her shoulder.

A conundrum. Different universes, different paths, never meant to meet. Mike smiled at the grim, younger version of himself. “Just an illusion.” He slurred in assurance. “Take her, keep her safe. Another time, another place.”

A nod, a sob, and the pretty angel was gone. Another time, another place, she belonged to him. What a lovely thought.

Too bad in this world, it was never meant to be.

* * *

“Thank Kami, you big bone-head!” 

“I am going to st-shell!” 

“Mikey! Cassidy! What the shell happened?!”

A mixture of voices, but all Mikey could do was hold his broken-hearted lover tightly in his arms as they lay curled up on their sides in Donatello’s lab. He didn’t even have to tell them what to do. There was shouting, and soon following the sounds of metal being ripped apart.

He never should’ve convinced her to go.


End file.
